Erase my scars
by Kyo-Farrunner
Summary: She was left by those she loved, dying on the inside, when he had found her. He broke her, only to rebuild her stronger. Song fic. One shot. Hope you all enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the song. Its called erase my scars, by Evan's Blue. But I do won the rest. And I don't own Naruto either.**

* * *

She spun gracefully in a circle, dancing slowly to a tune only she could hear. Her movements almost as liquid as the water upon which she danced. She felt so light for the first time in her life, so...free...

_Reckless and weary_  
_The truth has been buried_  
_Held down by the hand_  
_That refuses to carry_  
_The burden you built_  
_The lies, do you hear me?_

Years ago, she had loved a boy, she had been willing to give him everything. Her body, her heart, her very soul. But he wanted nothing but vengence, he crushed her, broke her, left her an empty shell.

_The insult, the white flag_  
_You refuse to carry_  
_I'm letting you go_  
_And all that you showed me_  
_I'm letting you know_  
_That you don't control me_

One by one they turned from her, not glancing back as they walked away, both to become stronger. One wished revenge against a brother, the other wishing to save his only friend from the darkness. They both became so lost in said darkness, just as she became lost in the grief of watching their backs.

_The feeling is cold_  
_And life is unfolding_  
_Reckless and weary_  
_I'm desperately holding on_

She was a defiant and angry when they first met, lashing out with barely contained rage. This man, so impassive, standing before her like a statue was the cause of her pain, the cause of her grief. She wanted nothing more than wrip his head from his body.

_So if you can't get a word in_  
_Its because I don't care what you think_  
_Don't be alone inside_  
_A world that's filled with make-believe_

The second time they met, she ran, pushing her body to its limits, she had to escape. She thought she had gotten stronger, but she was wrong. She knew he would catch her, that he would kill her, but she ran on anyway. Suprised when he didn't give chase.

_Broke! Inside_  
_This life, you can never be reborn within_  
_I came this far erase my scars_  
_Fight! This time_  
_Inside, take a break from the lie you live_  
_I came this far erase my scars_

She was slowly dying inside when she was reunited with her teammate. He promised to bring back their avenger, but deep down she knew it was for not. He had strayed to far from the light. He was lost in the wilderness, unable to find that path he needed to tread.

_Find my control_  
_Find reasons to beat this_  
_Find truth below_  
_The lies and the wreckage_  
_I can't let go_  
_I'm too close, too restless_  
_I'm letting you know_  
_I'm far too aggressive_

She was barely conscious the third time they met, her body having been broken by the one she had once loved. He had taken her with him, gently he had fixed her body. Before harshly attacking her dreams with the viciousness of reality. He fixed her only to break her.

_So if you can't get a word in_  
_Its because I don't care what you think_  
_Don't be alone inside_  
_A world that's filled with make-believe_

She had stood over the mangled bodies of the two young men she had loved the most in her life. They had slipped beyond her reach now, flooding her soul with their darkness, killing her on the inside. She died with them that day. Her brothers, her avenger, and her unpredictable friends.

_Broke! Inside_  
_This life, you can never be reborn within_  
_I came this far erase my scars_  
_Fight! This time_  
_Inside, take a break from the lie you live_  
_I came this far erase my scars_

She had stood on the ledge of dispair, ready to jump into its outstretched arms, ready to allow it to devour her like a savage animal. But strong arms and red eyes had pulled her back from the edge, once again, fixing what had been broken by those she loved.

_Five years ago_  
_My life was affected_  
_By years of hope and learning life lessons_  
_You let me know_  
_By leaving me helpless_  
_What then was unknown is now unprotected_

He had loved her in his own way, of that she knew, before him she had felt whole and beautiful. He had erased every scar on her soul. He given the love she had once craved from his brother. But in the end, he too had left her, had laid down his very life to protect her from those who once cherished and loved her.

_Im so!_  
_Broke! Inside_  
_This life, you can never be reborn within_  
_I came this far erase my scars_  
_Fight! This time_  
_Inside, take a break from the lie you live_  
_I came this far erase my scars_

Twirling around to glance at the destroyed husk of a burnt out village, she continued to dance. She had destroyed those who had broken her. She had proven to them all that she was strong. Now, she could forever dance beneath the blood moon, to the music of their horror filled screams. For she was once nothing more than a wilted pink blossom, brought back into its vibrant perfection, at the blood stained hands, of a clan killer.

* * *

**...I really have no idea what to say about this...It just kinda happened. I was toying with the idea, but only had it half formed when I began typing...and this is what came out...**

**Its definintly alittle morbid, and kinda vague...but I think I like it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks a million.**


End file.
